The Twin Scars
by Hannon Malfoy
Summary: They don't even know that each other exists but once they meet, their lives will never be the same and neither will Hogwarts.


Twin Scars  
  
Chapter One: Arrival and Bad landings  
  
The cool September breeze cut through her already numb body and she neared the western coast of England. Her mind wondered as she neared shore back to that fateful day.  
  
"But Professor, you've got to be kidding me!" She cried to her Processor.  
  
"No, I'm not 'kidding' you. I have never been more serious in my life." Her processor explained, "You are to fly to England tomorrow morning."  
  
'Oh shit' she thought as she turned and left the office.  
  
Her feet skimmed over the treetops as she snapped out of her thoughts. She pulled her broom up higher so as not to crash and be stranded in the middle of an unknown country. Her destination neared and the knot in her stomach tightened. 'Will he like me? Or does he not even know that I exist yet?' she thought as the great Hogwarts castle loomed over her in the distance.  
  
She was now flying over the lake and caught sight of the Quidditch pitch and smiled to herself.  
  
"Dumbledore won't mind if I'm a little late." She said to her self. She could now see blurred green and yellow figures zooming around as she fly into the pitch unnoticed. She dogged a bludger and caught the sight of a small gold ball and dived down as if to catch it but held back as a figure in green zoomed towards it as well. She felt some thing zoom past her and into her hood. She stopped and reached back into her hood and pulled out the snitch.  
  
"Oops sorry." She said placing the snitch in a boy with white blond hairs hand. She gives him a small smile before taking off again to the out skirts of the pitch.  
  
"Look out!" she calls to a boy with messy black hair as she starts to lower herself for a landing. The boy kept walking as if she wasn't talking to him. She touches down but ends up landing on top of the boy knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Ow." The boy says as she rolls off him.  
  
"Sorry, but I did warn you." She explains turning on her side to look at the boy.  
  
"Harry!" A red headed boy yells as he starts to run towards him with a brown haired girl next to him.  
  
"Harry Potter?" She asks standing up and pulling the boy who was call 'Harry' up with her.  
  
"Yeah, and you are who?" Harry asks with raised eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" The brown hair girl asks pushing Harry aside extending her hand to her. She shakes Hermione's hand and turns back to Harry.  
  
"I'm Harrie, Harrieta Potter, nice to finally meet you Harry!" Harrie said cheerfully extending her hand to Harry. Harry shook her hand looking confused.  
  
"Harrieta Potter?" Harry asks still looking confused. Just as Harrie was about to explain McGonagall rushes towards them.  
  
"There you are Miss Potter. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you. You better come too Mr. Potter you should need some explaining to." McGonagall said taking them both by the shoulder and leading them towards the castle. Harrie was barely keeping up, hobbling on her crutches.   
  
*****************  
  
"Mr. Potter, I would like you to meet your sister. Harrieta Potter. She flew here from her school, Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and home to come live here with us." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eyes. Harry's mouth dropped and if it could it would have hit the ground.  
  
"My sister?" Harry asked looking dumbstruck.  
  
"Better believe it bro!" Harrie said with a smile on her face.  
  
"You're parents had two children. They didn't just have you, Harry, I took you to the Dursley's but I gave your sister to a wizerding family in America. So that both of you were safe from Voldermort." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"So, you're my long lost sister that I had no knowledge of. Wow, I have a sister." Harry said turning to Harrie.  
  
"So, can I get a hug?" Harrie asked holding her arms out.  
  
"Sure." Harry said and they hugged. Ron and Hermione made an noise that sounded like 'aw' and smiled at the two.  
  
"Now, I'll let you all go since you two have a lot of catching up to do." Dumbledore said. The four left his office and made their way outside down to the lake to talk.  
  
*************  
  
"You're a Death Eater aren't you?" Ron asked suspiciously eyeing Harrie.  
  
"The day I become a Death Eater is the day Rome beats Salem in Quidditch!" Harrie cried.  
  
"Salem?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Rome?" Ron asked.  
  
"They're houses in my school in America. There's Salem, which is my house, Rome, Athens, and Mamaroneck." Harrie explained.  
  
"What happened to your leg?" asked Harry, looking at his sister's left leg. Below the knee there was nothing.  
  
"Oh. I.I lost it in a quidditch match. A quaffle knocked me off my broom. When I hit the ground, a bluger came down and shuttered my shin. I woke up in the Hospital Wing to find that half my leg was gone." A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it from her face, "But that was a long time ago."  
  
"When did it happen?" asked Ron.  
  
"Last October," answered Harrie.  
  
"Well, well, well so you're the bitch that caught my snitch." Came a voice from behind them. Harrie stood and looked the blond boy in the eye.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry it's not my fault that it likes me and was trying to get away from your sorry ass." Harrie said crossing her arms.  
  
"Ooh! You've just been dissed homie!" said Crabe said in a ghetto accent.  
  
"Oh, so you think you could fly better then me?" The boy asked.  
  
"I don't think so I know so. My ferret could fly better then you can." Harrie challenged with a raised eyebrow. She heard Ron trying to suppress laughter behind her. "What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later." Ron said still surprising laughter.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy; we're not in the mood for you today." Harry said stepping next to his sister.   
  
"I'd be careful if I were you. I'm a Potter and where I'm from I'm not someone to be messed with." Harrie said dangerously with narrowed eyes. Malfoy smirked and looked her up and down.  
  
"You're a Potter are you? Nice rack." He said and with that he turned and started to leave. Harrie lunged at him only to be held back by Harry and Ron.   
  
"Let me go." Harrie said through clenched teeth. She jammed her heel into Harry and Ron's feet and lunged at Malfoy. Malfoy heard her coming and dodged her punch.  
  
"Bloody hell." He yelled as she tried to punch him again. She was pissed and Malfoy was going to be killed if he didn't do something.  
  
"Never, ever, EVER! Say that to me again or I will hex your ass into the next century!" She yelled.  
  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight." Crabbe and Goyal chanted punching their fists through the air.  
  
"Sorry but I don't hit girls." Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Really? I was just about to say that about you." Harrie spat.  
  
"Ooh dissed again my homie!" Goyal called from his spot next to Crabbe.  
  
"Will you two stop that bloody Ghetto act?!?!" Malfoy yelled at them.  
  
"Alright Malfoy, you me, one on one, right here right now." Harrie said dangerously with her eyes narrow. Malfoy lunged but Harrie dodged and he went flying into the lake. Harrie burst out laughing as well as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Malfoy reached his arm out and grabbed her leg and in one swift movement pulled her in as well. It soon became a death battle water war until Ron and Goyal pulled Harrie and Malfoy away from each other.  
  
"Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" yelled Harrie, trying to break from Ron's grip.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her!" yelled Malfoy. Harry came to hold his sister back. As she felt his hand on her arm, she relaxed and stopped fighting the boys' grips.  
  
"What's wrong? Need your little brother to fight for you?" taunted Malfoy as Goyal let go of him.  
  
"FYI, he's older and second of all, I could kick your sorry ass myself," replied Harrie as Malfoy started to walk over to her. He placed his fingers under her chin and whispered,  
  
"We'll see about that," and walked away. As soon as Malfoy and his "homies" were gone, Harrie turned to look at Harry and Ron, still soaking wet.  
  
"Well, that was an experience," said Harrie as Ron handed her her crutches.  
  
"That's one way to start Hogwarts," said Harry trying not to laugh.  
  
"Malfoy is trying so hard not to like you," said Hermione.  
  
"Whatever," said Harrie as they started towards the castle, "So, Ron. What was so funny?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Enjoy and REVIEW!! ~*Stevie*~) 


End file.
